


Bottom Boy

by DryBones46



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Gentle femdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DryBones46/pseuds/DryBones46
Summary: Zelda wants Link and she realizes that the only way to get what she wants is if she takes action herself.
Relationships: Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 11





	Bottom Boy

Zelda knew what she wanted and what she wanted was that skinny, short, quiet Hylian who saved Hyrule named Link. She had developed quite a crush on him and she wanted her inside of him no matter the cost. As her and Link had just defeated Ganon and saved Hyrule, she looked at the man who she had come to love. He was shorter and skinnier than her with his light brown hair and ocean blue eyes contrasting with her golden blonde hair and emerald green eyes. She looked at him longingly and was suddenly bold enough to go up to him in her tattered and ripped white dress and decided to look him in the eyes and smile. He was wearing his Champion’s Tunic but, with little regard to fashion sense, he was wearing no hat, and was wearing the Flamebreaker Boots for some reason.

As she slowly inched towards the love of her life, Link was starting to get nervous. Despite being fearless when it comes to danger and wanting to help everyone out no matter how big or small their problem was, he was always clumsy around females preferring to stay silent and look away from them to try and not objectify them in any way. He never knew what to do in front of someone he likes, and often acted goofy unintentionally. When Zelda walked up right next to him he didn’t know what to do and tried to look away. However, Zelda pulled his face right back to look at her.

Zelda knew that she had to take charge in order to get what she wanted. She put her arms around Link’s waist while guiding his arms to her shoulders. She walked forward until they were up against a tree and Link was pinned by her against the tree. She then sat down on the grass and plopped Link on to her lap. She wasn’t even thinking when she began to remove his clothes, starting with the Flamebreaker Boots, then the Champion’s Tunic, and finally his boxer shorts. Finally she took off her own white dress and made herself naked just like he was.

Link was nervous being naked but he trusted that Zelda knew what she was doing and wouldn’t hurt him. As he laid on the floor with his circumcised penis erect, Zelda stood above him. Zelda assured him that she was not going to hurt him and if it hurt at all he could tell her to stop. This comforted Link and he decided to trust her wholeheartedly. With that agreement in place, Link’s Master Sword was sheathed in Zelda’s Pedestal of Time. It was the first time either of them had done this and they were both surprised by how good it felt. Zelda was moving up and down in excitement at the feeling as she and Link started to climax. Before they knew it, both Link and Zelda had climaxed at the exact same time.

Happy and feeling great, Zelda lifted her pedestal from his sword and saw a white, creamy substance emerging from Link’s penis and decided to taste this semen. It tasted good to her and she then proceeded to roll on the floor with Link on top of her. After one hundred years of holding Calamity Ganon, her own father dying as well as all of the champions, she finally felt at peace being intimate with the man that helped awaken her powers to help save her country. She then locked lips with Link with him laying on top of her as they slowly fell to sleep.

Off in the distance, the spirits of the four champions as well as Zelda’s father couldn't believe what they had just witnessed. While they are eternally happy that they have been avenged and that Ganon has been vanquished, they were not expecting such an intimate display of pleasure between the two heroes, especially with Zelda being the more aggressive one. Nevertheless, perhaps the one most confused in all of this out of all of the spirits would be Daruk, who needed some explaining from Urbosa on what was happening as he had no concept of sex from his all male celibate race of rock people, the Gorons. Due to this, he couldn’t believe what the little guy had accomplished. As for Link and Zelda, they were asleep while surrounded by Silent Princesses, which reflected their relationship better than perhaps any words could.


End file.
